Reality or Daydreams?
by A Shade of Green
Summary: RHr Is daydreaming dangerous for Hermione in an emotional sense? OneShot R&R please.


Disclaimer- I own nothing but the rain... so HA!

Hermione was walking down the hallways of Hogwarts. She was coming from the Gryffindors Girls' dorms.

When she had walked in earlier, she had seen Lavender and Pavarti doing the usual thing of giggling, gossiping, and in her opinion, wasting precious time. But today was different. They had included her.

She wasn't joyous, but she wasn't mad or angry about it either. She had finally gotten some girl friends that had brought her in of their own will. But that wasn't her view for long.

After a bit, they began asking her about Ronald Weasley. Apparently, it was _so_ obvious, and _so_ easy to know that they were going to be together. The only question was when it was going to happen or if they were together already.

Hermione was outright furious when she had found out that they were just using her for gossip. She had stormed out of there past Harry and Ron.

Now, she was going to her Arithmancy class. She of course, had read ahead in the textbook, so she understood the material. Soon, her parchment was filled with equations and answers and Hermione Granger did a rare thing. She began daydreaming.

She was there, in her Arithmancy class, looking at the head of Draco Malfoy, who was sitting in front of her. And then, a very bad mental image appeared in her head. It was them, snogging. Something that she wanted to get rid of very much. So then it changed into Ron instead of Malfoy.

And so Ron and she are kissing, and then she imagines the kiss and its fireworks all over. And they're in the rain which makes it even more romantic because doesn't every girl want a kiss in the rain? And then they break apart to breathe and she looks into his blue eyes...

...And then all of the sudden, she's back in her Arithmancy class staring at the much gelled hair of Draco Malfoy, back to her teacher calling her name, back in reality.

Class is over soon, and then she's going to the library, the place where she depends on the most. She begins to look for information for her Potions essay when she comes across a dictionary. 'Why not?' Hermione thinks and then dives into the book, looking the word daydream.

Daydream- (ddrm) A dreamlike musing or fantasy while awake, especially of the fulfillment of wishes or hopes.

'So it was true,' she thought. She _did_ like Ron. Well, at least her subconscious did. But what was more logical? Her emotions or her mind?

She began walking outside with no destination in mind. It was a very sunny day after all, why waste it? But just as quickly as she thought that, it began raining.

Hermione Granger was _not_ a runner, especially when she was laden down with books and while she was soaking wet. So, by the time she got to the front doors, they were closed and locked.

Trying to use her wand, she found out that the doors were spell proof. Therefore, the only way she could get in was if someone let her in.

Sitting out in the rain (there were no more dry spots) she contemplated on her daydream. Sure, it was a fantasy, but was it really? Was it just the influence of what her roommates told her earlier?

All of the sudden, the door opened, and there was Ron, her knight in shining armor.

"Hermione, there you are! We were looking all over for you, but then Harry finally remembered th map, and it said you were out here," he said, giving her his cloak.

"Thanks Ron, I would've caught the flu if I were out there longer," she said.

"Yeah," he said, apparently distracted.

"What is it Ron?"

"Nothing," he said. So he looked into her eyes, and she melted. And then he kissed her, and Hermione was thinking it was a daydream. But when she saw the fireworks and felt the rain, she was reassured that this was no daydream, but this time, it was reality.

**FIN**

_A/N: Okay, first try turning nothing into something, so I'm not really happy about this, but Rachel kept telling me to post it, so here it is. Also, the definition up there goes to so don't hate, it's not plagiarism if I give them credit. _

_So... You like? Review!_


End file.
